Scooby Doo's Hide and seek
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Scooby and his gang with the hex girls were playing hide and seek.


**Discailmer I do not own Scooby Doo.**

This was taken back at the time in the witch's ghost in Oak Haven.

It was a nice day when Scooby and the gang invite the hex girls, Ben Raven Croft, The Mayor, and Thorn's father to play a game called hide and seek.

"ok, who should find us?" asked Shaggy.

"can I find you all?" asked Thorn.

"why not, Thorn will find us." said Shaggy as Thorn leaned her head into a tree and started counting "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, ready or not; here I come." said Thorn as she saw that everyone was gone and started looking.

"now, I wonder where Luna could be?" asked Thorn as Luna hid behind her until Thorn heard a twig then turned around to see Luna shocked "oh, Luna I found you." said Thorn "yeah, but I think I found you first." said Luna "wow, where were you hidding?" asked Thorn "behind you the whole time." said Luna "ok, now; let's find Dusk." said Thorn as she and Luna started looking for their friends.

Few hours later

Luna and Thorn were looking aroun the town near the fall fest "Dusk, where are you?" asked Thorn as she saw Dusk hidding behind the tree "I found you Dusk." said Thorn as Dusk saw her friends Thorn and Luna "hi girls." said Dusk "that was a good hidding place Dusk." said Luna "yeah, it sure was." said Dusk to Luna.

Around the town road

Thorn, Dusk, and Luna were trying to look for their friends "wow, I wonder where could our friends be?" asked Luna "I don't see Shaggy or Scooby up in this tree, well they used to hide in trees." said Dusk "well true, but we'll find our friends soon." Thorn said then the girls heard a loud growling sound.

"what was that?" asked Dusk she was scared same with Luna "yeah Thorn, what was that?; is their a lion in here?" asked Luna as the sound got louder "aaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Dusk and Luna as they hid behind Thorn as she rested both of her hands on her stomach she was embarrassed "girls, their is no lion; it's only my stomach." said Thorn "oh, we better find our friends before having lunch." said Dusk.

Few minutes later

"now, I think Shaggy and Scooby are in the shed that we were in a few times." said Thorn as she was about to look behind the stage "caught you!" spooked Thorn as she saw that Shaggy wasn't behind the stage.

"well, I don't see Shaggy behind the stage." said Thorn "Shaggy is not, behind my drums." said Dusk "I don't see Shaggy under my keyboard, not like last time." said Luna "well, Shaggy is hard to find then it looks." said Thorn as her stomach growled loudly Thorn was shocked the quickly hide her stomach.

"Thorn, what's wrong?" asked Luna "Thorn, is something wrong?" asked Dusk she and Luna were worried "are you ok?" asked Luna Thorn nodded "ok, you're fine?" asked Dusk "is it your stomach?" asked Luna "yes." said Thorn she was embarrassed "I know." said Dusk "well, if Shaggy is not here; then maybe he is at Thorn's house at the back in the shed." said Luna "nice idea Luna, let's look their." said Thorn.

At the shed at the back door

Thorn and her friends were looking around the back yard.

"I think Shaggy is in my shed, I hope he's in their; caught you!" shouted Thorn as she slamed the door opened but Shaggy wasn't their "do you see Shaggy?" asked Dusk as she and Luna went in the shed too.

"no girls, I don't see Shaggy." said Thorn as her stomach growled so loudly that Dusk and Luna when they are close to Thorn they could hear her tummy.

"come on girls, we gotta find our friends; my poor tummy is not standing this any longer." Thorn said while her hands were on her tummy.

"well, I wonder; what other places can we try?" asked Dusk "I think, we can try the old oak tree; you know before it was cut down years ago." said Luna "sure, let's try." Thorn said as she and the girls went to the old tree stump.

At the old tree stump

"well girls, I don't see Shaggy." said Thorn "well, we looked everywhere around here." said Dusk "god, where can Shaggy be?" asked Luna as Thorn stomach growled louder.

"come on girls, we should hurry." said Thorn as Dusk as a house that has it's lights on "I think we could try Ben's house." said Dusk "good plan Dusk." Luna said as the girls went to Ben's house to look.

At Ben's house.

The hex girls were looking aroun Ben's car and they knocked at the door but they did not find anyone "crap, no one's getting the door." growled Dusk "well, let's try the backyard girls." said Thorn as the girls went to the backyard.

At the backyard

The hex girls were looking in the backyard to find their friends or someone but no one was there "rats, on one is here." growled Luna "hey, someone lefted the door open; maybe Shaggy is in their." said Thorn as she and her friends ran inside the house.

Inside Ben's house

"ok, where is Shaggy?" asked Thorn as her stomach growled loudly then Shaggy came from behind the chair and yelled "ZOINKS!" "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Thorn screamed as she fell on her back.

"Shaggy?, oh god; you scare me."

"Thorn, like you scare me too." Shaggy said as he helped Thorn back up "we see no one else in this house." said Luna "but we found Shaggy, so far." Dusk said.

"well, let's look some where in vampire rock." said Thorn as the gang went their to find their friends

At vampire rock

"ok, guys; where are you?" asked Thorn as she peeked in the coslet with Shaggy behind Thorn as then her stomach growled very loud "zoinks!, what was that?, who's there?" asked Shaggy holding a axe Thorn giggled as she turned around to see Shaggy holding a axe.

"Shaggy, put that axe down; it was just my stomach." Thorn said as her stomach growled again.

"hey guys, I found Scooby." giggled Dusk as Scooby was on Dusk licking her face as then Dusk started laughing then Thorn's stomach made a loud nosie "rikes!" screamed Scooby as he hid behind Luna and Dusk "ronster! ronster!" said Scooby as Thorn rested her hand on her growling stomach "Scooby calm down, and get out from behind Luna and Dusk; it was just my stomach." said Thorn.

Scooby then heard Thorn's stomach again it sounded like a monster but it wasn't.

"well, I think we should check back at Oak Haven." said Luna "yeah, I think we didn't look hard enough." said Dusk as they all went back to Oak Haven.

Back at Oak Haven

"ok girls, maybe our friends could still be here." said Dusk as she saw a tree.

"wait a minute, I think; I knew what that tree was." Luna said as she looked behind the tree to see Daphne.

"oh Luna, you found me." Daphne said as she came out from behind the tree then Thorn felt pain from her stomach "ouch!" Thorn groaned the girls, Shaggy and Scooby turned to see Thorn clutching her stomach then they ran to Thorn.

"what's wrong Sally?" asked Daphne as she helpped Thorn up "ow, it's my stomach; it hurts."

"oh god." said Dusk.

"what is happening Thorn?"

"Shaggy, Thorn is hungry and her blood sugar is very very low." Dusk said, the hex girls Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne were very worried about Thorn.

end of chapter 1


End file.
